The Paths
by chya's riot
Summary: No matter which path they take, there's always something left behind... Shohoku team member ten years later and their own dilemma. The prologue sucks, skip if you want to!
1. Prologue: The Party

**Title**: The Paths

**Pairings**: Later on the chapters

**Disclaimer**: You know that Slam Dunk belongs to Inoue-san, don't you?

_A.N.: Well, as you know, I started to write fanfics again! This is my first chaptered fanfics since I took a break. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews, critics, and grammars-correction please! ~Thanks! :)_

**Prologue: The Party  
**

That day is the last day for the seniors to be there—in the school gym—as a student. Tomorrow, they will graduate from high school. One may still play the ball, while other maybe hangs the basketball shoes. Even Takenori and Kogure who left the team earlier, come and play that day.

The beautiful day that full with cherry blossom blooming everywhere is just a sign for a new era. Though they just passed it like it just another same day, nothing special. Either they don't realize that this is the last day they will play together or they just _don't want to_ accept the fact this is the last day.

That gym that they used for practice is just full of memories. Non stop arguments, fights, cheers, achievements, everything.

"Hey, isn't this is the last day for the seniors? Tomorrow is the graduation day."

That simple sentence that comes from Akagi Haruko's mouth cracks up the situation. Suddenly, all of them stop doing anything. It's like she opens a Pandora box.

"Oh, you're right," said Kogure calmly.

"OH. YOU ARE RIGHT!" Ayako nearly screams. She taps her forehead. "How can I forget? How can we forget?!"

Mitsui calm her down. "It's not really matter anyway. It's just graduation… Wait, graduation? Tomorrow is MY GRADUATION?!" Now, he's the one who freaks out.

"Technically, it's our graduation." Kogure corrects him. "And don't freak out like that, it's just a ceremony. All you need is go to the stage when your name is called, receive your diploma, get back to your sit, stay there until the ceremony is finished, and _swoosh_! You can say good bye to high school and say hello to university."

Mitsui calmed for a moment until he realize another problem. "University?!"

Takenori get into the conversation. "You already apply for one of them, aren't you?"

"Of course... It's my parents' wish anyway. But still…"

"University is a place where there's a tons of hot chicks to date! Plus, they don't wear uniform!" Ryota speaks up then smiled at Ayako. "But none of them is as pretty as you, Aya-chan."

"Hey, are we going to continue this game or what?" Hanamichi yelled from the court.

"Okay that's enough." Ayako pushed the boys back to the court. "You guys just play the game and for the graduation thingy, just leave it to us." She smiled to Haruko and the boys on the bench. "Haruko and Kakuta-senpai please go to Michiko's bakery and buy cake there! The owner is my auntie; I will take care for the payment later! And Yasuda-senpai, can you accompany me to the closest convenience store?"

"S-sure!"

"Okay, let's move, people! Move!"

* * *

The unplanned party turns out to be a blast. Who know cans of coke and a big yummy cheese cake can do such a thing?

"Hey, how about one of the senpai give us the last speech?" Ayako suggested.

Mitsui and Kogure stared at the same one person.

Takenori wants to refuse but the other members give him the begging look that he can't refuse. "Okay, then."

"Yay!" The team makes a big circle and listens. Even Rukawa seems want to listen the speech too.

"Well,…" Just when about Takenori will start, Hanamichi cuts the speech. "Ayako, did you buy tissues too? I think Gori will cry!"

"Why you, Hanamichi!"

Ayako gives Hanamichi a killer look. "Just continue, senpai."

"Sigh, okay… Well, I've been in this team for three years. And I know all of the bitter sweet. Back that day, the team members come and gone, we lose so many games, and people doesn't even know there's Shohoku basketball team. But you guys come and literally give 'something' to this team. You banned your pride and join this team, you work hard, and somehow we start to won so many games. I can't describe my happiness when we first go to IH games, it just priceless…" Takenori takes a deep breath. "All I want to say is thank you for the best three years. And I bet Kogure and Mitsui feel the same way. Thanks!"

They smiled at each other.

This feeling of togetherness stays, no matter which path they choose.

_As ten years passed... Will it be the same?  
_

* * *

_What do you think? Is it good or what? And the next chapter will be about one of Shohoku's team member ten years later! :)_


	2. Chap 1: TOW The Terrible Hangover

**Title: **The One With The Terrible Hangover

**Pairings: **Hanamichi x OC (maybe?)

_A.N.: I know the Prologue is kinda sucks and boring. So I decide to make it up in this chapter! And if you can guess who are these two guys from the beginning, well I guess you are a true Slam Dunk lovers (and have future vision too! Or maybe, just great) I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I'm writing this :) Oh yeah, I gotta warn you, there's a change of POV without any notice... Better read it carefully... Hehe :P_

* * *

His mood isn't so good lately; so many things pressured him and start to make him sick. So, he decides to take a break and go to a different pub, so no one will recognize him. Maybe a one or two glass of beer gonna make him feel better… Or not.

"Hey, bartender! Bring me more sake!" He keeps asking for another glass of sake just after he finished one. Until the point he's completely drunk and fell asleep in the table…

* * *

A tall guy, maybe about 6.6", entered that pub. He sits in the bar and casually chats with the bartender; he is a loyal customer of this pub indeed.

"Sai, bring me the usual mix!" He ordered.

"Okay. Hey, where's your girlfriend?"

"She's in overtime tonight… There's a car accident near the hospital."

"I see. Pretty though to have a girlfriend working as a nurse, eh? Everyday there are men dying. Here's your order. Sai's special!"

"Tell me about that!" He sips up the drink right away. "Sigh… Maybe beer this time, I can't drink too much, I'm driving."

"Haha. Why don't you just ask your girlfriend to pick you up?"

"Nice one, Sai. Don't make Nao yelled at me again, she maybe won't let me go to pub anymore. You don't want to lose your loyal customer, do you?"

"Okay then, Mr. Loyal Customer, here's your beer."

* * *

After two glasses of beer and chit-chat. That tall guy leaves the pub, just when he about to stands up, he noticed there's a guy sleeping in a table behind him.

"Sai, who's this? I never see him around here."

"Neither have I. Maybe I will check his ID if I don't manage to wake him up."

"Hmm, somehow he seems familiar…" He approaches the sleeping guy and raises his face a little. "I can't recognize him, Sai! Check his ID now!"

"Geez, what's your business with this guy, anyway? He's pretty cute, though."

"Then do it now. Who knows you can date him later?"

Sai glares at his loyal customer, "If that happens, Taka-chan will kill you after he kills me."

"Ugh, just do it!"

Sai gropes into this sleepy guy pocket.

"A-ha, I think I found it!" He opens the wallet and takes the sleep guy ID card. His mouth opened wide.

"What's wrong, Sai?"

"OMG! He's that famous basket player that played for NBA!" The tall guy takes the ID card by force and can't help himself to be shocked.

"Sai… He goes to the same high school as me." Silence occur between them for a while.

"Really? Then set me up on a date after he wakes up!"

"Yeah. Whatever. I'm going to take him home with me, just try your luck. Maybe he's gay enough to go on a date with you. He never has a girlfriend in high school."

"Wow. How come? I bet there are so many girls who want to go out with this adorable thing!"

That tall guy carries the sleepy guy on his shoulder and brings him to his car.

'_What a unique meeting. After ten years, I can't believe I'll see you sleeping on a bar table, kitsune!"_

_

* * *

_

'_Ugh, where am I?'_ He wakes up in unrecognizable room. _'Am I being… abducted? Eh, no way…'_ Slowly he gets up from bed. But because the hangover that cost him a terrible headache, he fell right away and… hard.

'_Ouch, shit! Damn it! Ouch, ouch, ouch.'_ He struggles to get up from the floor, but the sun lights that come from the window burning his eyes. He gives up and hoping for help.

'_Maybe someone who brings me here will help me out… Damn, how many glass of sake did I drunk?' _

"I heard a loud noise from his room, maybe he fell from his bed. I'll check." A woman voice comes from outside the room. After he heard a few footsteps, the door opened. "Oh my! Hey, he really fell from bed! Come help me!" The woman screams for help.

"Who are you?"

A voice that came from his mouth shocked the woman. "You're already wake up? Can you stand up?"

"Who are you?" He repeated.

"Sorry. You don't know me, but you maybe know my boyfriend… Can you stand up?" The woman lends him a hand to help him get up and sit on the bed.

"Nao, is he already wake up?" There's another voice, this time is from a guy. The woman responds and nods her head.

"Who are you? And who is him?"

"Who am I? Don't you remember, you baka kitsune?" He bends and approaches him. "I'm your night mare, your worst rival!" The guy smiled.

He slants his eyes to recognize the face in front of him, "Hanamichi Sakuragi?"

_(To be continued)_

* * *

The next chapter will be: TOW Hangs His Basketball Shoes. R & R please! :)


End file.
